


A serious talk

by Chromite



Series: Tales of Spinel and Anon [11]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crying, Developing Relationship, F/M, Hugging, Love, Pet Names, Questions, Talking, hand holding, smiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 19:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Anon asks Spinel a question. Spinel feels it's past time to give Anon answers to questions he hasn't asked.





	A serious talk

>It had been three months since Spinel and Anon had started officially dating. Two months ago, Anon and Spinel had both told each other they loved each other towards the end of a romantic action movie they were watching. Ever since that day, the pair had been closer than ever, squeezing together as close to each other as they could get, holding each other's hands constantly, sharing many passionate kisses as they enjoyed activities together.   
>With the weather growing colder outside as the Fall season progressed and the leaves on the trees changed colors more and more, Anon and Spine were spending less time on nature walks and outdoor locations, and more time indoors together. This had helped them in their cuddle time, helped them grow closer as friends and as lovers.   
>It was a particularly cold day outside. Spinel and Anon were enjoying a relaxing day in Anon's house, watching television together, enjoying a show about a young girl on an adventure to gather up eight mystic spirits to combat an ancient evil. Anon had his right arm around Spinel's back, draped over her left shoulder, while Spinel had her left arm wrapped a few times around Anon's torso. The pair smile at each other and share a long kiss as the show's credit's start to roll on the screen.   
>As they break away from their kiss, Anon smiles for a moment as he looks at Spinel, before his expression shifts into a mix of nervousness and seriousness. We....we've spent a lot of time together, haven't we? These last three months of dating have been amazing. Don't you think so?"  
>Spinel looked at Anon with confusion for a moment before she smiled. "Of course they have. I've loved every moment I've spent with you, I love you a lot, I wouldn't trade our time together for anything else."   
>"Right, I feel the same way. I....I've been thinking, my sweet noodle, about....about how much I miss you when we're apart. More and more, I....I long to hold you in my arms at night. I want to wake up next to you in the mornings. I want to spend as much time as possible with you. Do you....do you get what I'm saying?"  
>Spinel swallowed hard. Truth was, she knew exactly what Anon was saying. It had been on her mind too lately, how much she missed Anon when they were apart, how much she wished she could feel his arms around her body more often, how she hated the time it took for them to meet up, and the time it took for them to part ways. She longed to not have to say goodbye and sometimes spend a few days apart. "I....get what you're saying. I've been thinking about it a lot too lately sweetie pie. Why do you ask?"   
>Anon shook a little as he spoke again. "I.....Spinel, my dear sweetheart, I love you so much. I....I want to take our relationship further. Do......I want you to live here with me. Do you want to live with me? Will you move in with me?"  
>If Spinel had a heart, it would have skipped a beat. She sat in stunned silent, her mouth hanging open a little as she thought about things. She felt so happy and so nervous all at once. "I, he wants me to move in with him? He wants to be around me all the time? I love him, but.....there's things he NEEDS to know about me. I need to.....make sure he knows what I really am, just how different I am from him......and what I've done. Stars, do I have to tell him now? Can I.....can I put this off anymore? If I turn him down, will that make him love me less? No no no, no matter what there's risk here, isn't there? He'll find out sooner or later."  
>Nervously, Spinel spoke in a meek tone. "Sweety, nothing would make me happier than to move in with you, but......"  
>"But what? My stretchy taffy, is something wrong?" Anon grew concerned at how nervous Spinel was acting. He could tell something was troubling her mind. "I promise, whatever's wrong, we can get through it together. Just tell me what it is."  
>Spinel swallowed hard and took a deep breath before looking directly into Anon's eyes. "There's things you need to know. Things I need to make sure you understand before we.....before we go further. I've put this off too long already."   
>Anon placed both of Spinel's gloved hands in his own and smiled at her, rubbing the backs of her hands with his thumbs. "Take your time. I'm not going anywhere."  
>Spinel smiled weakly before she continued. "First, I know we've talked a little about it before, but never specifics. You know I'm an alien, right? That I'm not from Earth?"  
>"I do, and I don't care. So what if you aren't from Earth? You don't have to be human for me to love you. It doesn't bother you that I'm human, right?" Anon asked with a playful tone in his voice.   
>"No, of course it doesn't! I, I just want you to really know what I am. Do you know anything about Gems other than the brief looks I've given you at old Gem locations here on Earth?"  
>Anon shook his head. "Can't say I do. I admit, I'm curious about all the places you've shown me, but I figured you'd tell me when you were ready."  
>Spinel took another deep breath before continuing. "Okay, so here it is. You see this thing on my chest?" Spinel points to her gem, an upside down pink heart that glinted in the light. "This is.....well it's the real me. What you see in front of you, my body is a hard light projection. It's something my gem generates for me, something that lets me interact with the world. My gem is.....it's like a brain is for humans, but also capable of other things too. With me so far?"  
>Anon stared at her gem for a moment. "So.....what makes you YOU is.....the gemstone? That's pretty amazing, I've seen you pull things out of it and put things inside." Then a though crossed his mind. "Can I ask you questions during this?"  
>"Yes, please do. Questions will make this easier for me to get through, and let me know you understand everything you want and need to."  
>"What...is it possible for your gem to.....get damaged? What happens to you if your gem does get damaged?"  
>"Well....yes, it is possible for my gem to get damaged. It can crack, or.......it can break. If a Gem's gem cracks, her body gets all weird, it starts glitching out, her powers are reduced, and other strange things. Then there's......breaking. If a Gem's gem is broken apart.....she ceases to be. The shards will eventually take on forms, but those forms will be bits and pieces. Arms, legs, eyes, mouths....just fragments of who the shards once were."  
>Anon shuddered a little at the thought. "It must be hard, having such an important part of yourself, out in the open. Is there a way to.....fix gems?"  
>Spinel let out a sigh. "Once a Gem is shattered into shards, there's no helping her anymore. But there is a way to heal cracked gems, so don't worry. I promise, nothing's going to happen to my gem. There's one more thing you need to know though, about my form and my gem."  
>Anon looked at Spinel intently. "What is it?"  
>"If.....if my hard light body takes too much damage, it.....disappears. If that happens, my consciousness retreats back into my gem, and I can reshape my form, redesign myself before reforming. If.....if I ever do dissipate around you, please don't panic, and keep my gem somewhere open. I need space to reform, but it could be a while before I do."  
>Anon gives Spinel another smile. "I hope you never have to reform. I can't stand the thought of having to wait for you to return, and you're perfect the way you are."   
>A light blush spread on Spinel's cheeks. "Th-that's sweet of you to say, but.....this form wasn't my first." She lets out a sigh. "That's the other thing I need to tell you, and it's.....it's a big one. It's something I've dreaded telling you, but you need to know."  
>"What, that you've reformed? That's not a big deal, as long as you're happy."  
>"No, not that I reformed. It's about.....why I reformed. About why I look like this and.....and my first time coming to Earth. Just.....please, hear me out until the end, okay?"  
>"I promise, I will. Take your time and tell me everything." Anon smiles, Spinel's hands still in his own, still holding them gently and rubbing the backs of her hands with his thumbs.   
>Spinel lets out one more sigh, and then she tells Anon her story. About how she was made to be the playmate of a Diamond, Pink Diamond. About how she and Pink had spent hundreds of years together in a lovely garden. About how happy she was when Pink smiled and laughed. About how that smile and laugh started becoming harder to get. How she had seen Pink's eyes light up the day the other Diamonds told her she was getting a colony of her own, Earth. How Pink had poked her nose and told her she wanted to play a game with Spinel. How the game had been to stand very still, and wait for Pink to come back.  
>Spinel couldn't help but notice Anon shudder a little as she told him about how long she had stood there for, about the thousands of years alone, watching the garden around her slowly decay and break apart. About the vines that grew over her feet, the moss that clung to her. Her eyes widened a bit as she felt Anon's hands let go of her own, just before she felt his arms wrap around her body. He couldn't help himself. He had to hold her, then and there. "That sounds horrible. Whoever this Pink Diamond is, she never deserved a friend like you."  
>Spinel let out a little nervous laughter. "You might not think that when you hear the next part. See......there's a reason I'm here. A reason the game ended."  
>"You don't have to go any further. I can tell this is hard for you."  
>"It......you deserve to know the truth. The whole truth." Spinel shook in Anon's arms. This was it. This was the moment she had been dreading telling him. The thing she desperately hoped he could forgive her for.  
>Spinel broke away from Anon's hug and finished her tale, and told Anon about what brought the game to an end. About learning that Pink Diamond had made a new life for herself on Earth. About how she had given up her form to pass her gem on to a human son. About how sad and angry she felt when she heard the news. How her form had dissipated, only to come back as what she was right now. She started shaking again as she recounted what she did. Her attack on Steven and the Crystal Gems, and what she had tried to do to the Earth in her moment of anger. Told him about how it all went, about how it all ended.   
>Spinel looked at Anon with tears in her eyes as she finished her tale. "That's......that's my darkest secret. Who I was at my lowest point. I.....I understand if you....if you don't want to see me anymore." She closed her eyes tightly, tears running down her face as she expected the worst.   
>Anon let out a sigh as he placed a hand gently on Spinel's left cheek, wiping away her tears. Spinel's eyes shot open in surprise, widening as she saw Anon smiling at her. "You've been worrying about this a lot, haven't you? There there my sweet noodle, please stop crying. So you had a little breakdown, and you got a little crazy. If I had to stand still for six thousand years, or even for a full year, I'd go a little crazy too. Everything worked out okay in the end, right? You're trying to improve yourself, and you regret what you did?"  
>Spinel nodded meekly as she sputtered out a reply. "Y-yeah, I, I do. I regret it a lot, and I am trying to.....to improve myself."   
>"Then there's no problem. We've all made mistakes in our past, even me. You shouldn't let one bad choice haunt you forever. I still love you Spinel, with all my heart. I promise, I'll never abandon you like Pink Diamond did."  
>Spinel looks at Anon in disbelief. "R-really? You....you promise?"  
>"I promise. Now, how about it, my sweet licorice stick? Will you please move in with me? Will you let me wake up to your smiling face every morning, let me tell you I love you every day before we both go to work? Let me hug you when we both get home, then spend the rest of our day together doing whatever we want?"  
>Spinel started to cry again, this time in happiness as she smiled and wrapped her arms around Anon's body, Anon falling from his sitting position into a half laying position as she came to rest on top of his chest on the couch. "Yes yes yes! I, I want to move in with you! I will move in with you!"  
>Anon wrapped his arms around Spinel's back, and the pair spent a few moments in each other's embrace, smiling on the couch and planting kisses on each other's cheeks and lips.   
>After a few minutes of kissing, Spinel unwrapped her arms from around Anon's body. "I, we need to figure out where we're going to put the warp pad. I'll need a few days to get someone to help me move it here. Oh, this is so exciting! The rest of my stuff will be easy to get and move, I can't wait to spend every day with you!"  
>Anon nodded. "Of course, we'll figure out where to put it, don't worry. Maybe we can add a little to the back of the house, there's enough yard space to do it? I'm glad you're moving in with me. I love you."  
>"I love you too. Thanks, for listening and.....for being so wonderful and understanding."


End file.
